Sunshine on That Day
by Seinsthopia
Summary: Ini adalah awal dari pertemuan antara gadis pembuat masalah dengan lelaki ranking 1 di sekolah. Awal yang membuat lelaki itu hanya menatap pada gadis yang bagaikan sinar mataharinya. Fem!Naruto x Sasuke.


_Ting tong teng tong..._

"Panggilan kepada Namikaze Naruto, harap datang ke ruang BK saat jam istirahat kedua. Sekali lagi-"

'Namikaze Naruto? Masalah apa lagi kali ini, hn?'

Manik _onyx_ milik lelaki itu melirik ke luar jendela menatap gedung yang berada di seberang.

'Kau... benar-benar berubah, Naruto. Kau juga pasti sudah melupakanku...'

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, sekolah kita lawan KIES*? Tim basketnya kuat, engga?"

"Kudengar, sih lumayan..."

"Oh..."

Gadis kecil dengan rambut _blonde_ itu mulai mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_ dan memakai _handband_ pada kedua tangannya. Setelah selesai, ia melirik teman satu timnya satu per satu.

"Kalian gugup?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Kami akan gugup kalau kau juga gugup, Naruto..."

Gadis itu-Naruto menelan salivanya. Ya, saat ini mungkin terlihat dengan jelas kalau sebenarnya yang paling gugup adalah dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah pertandingan final dan entah bagaimana dirinya terpilih sebagai kapten tim basket sekolahnya.

"Semangat, _captain_! Kita akan semangat kalau kau juga semangat!"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ayo kita hajar mereka!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

* * *

 **Sunshine on That Day**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; Sunshine on That day by Sein**

* * *

"Sasuke, ayo kita nonton pertandingannya!"

"Hn?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melepaskan _earphone_ yang terpasang pada telinga kanannya lalu melirik malas ke arah lapangan basket.

"Lawan mana?" tanyanya masih tetap menatap lapangan basket berharap mengenali seragam yang digunakan oleh para pemain serta pendukungnya.

"Lawan KoPS*!"

Kini Sasuke melirik temannya malas lalu memasang kembali _earphone_ -nya.

" _Pass._ Engga tertarik..." ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir temannya itu.

"Kalau berubah pikiran, langsung ke lapangan, ya! Bye, Sasuke!" ucap temannya sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di kelasnya. Ya, dirinya hanya seorang diri karena semua temannya sedang asik mendukung pertandingan final basket putri yang di adakan tepat di sekolahnya. Alasan ia tetap di kelas karena ia malas dan sudah pasti lapangan basket kini menjadi lebih penuh berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan saat biasanya.

Merasa bosan, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Bukan, Sasuke bukan pergi untuk menonton pertandingan. Ia hanya ingin ke taman yang terletak di belakang kantin sekolahnya karena di sana sangat sepi dan menenangkan. Sasuke sangat butuh tempat yang sepi agar ia bisa tertidur sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"A-ah... jangan sekarang, kumohon... bertahanlah..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Pandangannya terpaku saat melihat seorang gadis sebaya dengannya yang sedang mencuci kakinya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dan kebiruan.

"Oi, kau!"

"Hi-!"

Jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke dan dengan cepat, ia menurunkan kakinya.

"Kakimu-"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan apa-apa hehehe..."

 _Jduk!_

"KYAAAAA!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hn?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai setelah menendang pelan kaki gadis itu.

"Sini, ku obati. Kau... pemain basket dari KoPS, kan?" lanjutnya sambil berlutut agar dapat melihat kaki milik gadis itu dengan jelas.

 _Tes tes..._

'Eh?!'

Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang terlihat sedang menangis dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Sesakit itu? Perasaan nendangnya pelan...'

"Sakit banget?" tanya Sasuke bingung yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala gadis itu.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku menahannya agar tetap bisa bermain... ta-tapi... malah semakin sakit... timku pasti kalah jika aku engga bermain dengan baik... a-aku-"

Reflek Sasuke membopong gadis itu dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Aku akan membalut kakimu agar tidak begitu sakit, bertahanlah. Nanti akan aku antar ke lapangan setelah selesai dan kau bisa ikut tanding lagi."

.

.

.

'Cih, jangan menatapku begitu!' batin Sasuke kesal saat merasa banyak mata yang menatapnya bingung. Terang saja mereka begitu pasti karena penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke menggendong seorang kapten dari tim lawan di punggungnya.

"Narutooo! Kemana saja?!" teriak seorang gadis saat Sasuke menurunkan gadis bernama Naruto itu.

'Oh, namanya Naruto?'

"Baiklah, tugasku selesai. Aku pergi dulu, semangat!" ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai bergabung dengan timnya.

"Ah, tunggu! siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto cukup keras. Sasuke menengok lalu tersenyum.

"Aku-"

 _Priiiittt!_

"PERTANDINGAN AKAN DILANJUTKAN!"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke.

'Apa? Aku engga bisa dengar...'

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Sasuke..."

Ia kembali berhenti dan mendapati teman-temannya yang tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Katanya _pass_ , tapi malah ngincer si kapten!" goda temannya sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Emang engga tertarik..." jawabnya malas.

"Si kapten tuh, Naruto katanya jadi inceran anak-anak sekolah kita, loh!"

"Oh? Kenapa emangnya? Kayanya dia biasa aja,"

"Naruto itu cewek banget terus lemah lembut dan baik hati katanya!"

"Tapi cengeng-" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Cengeng?"

"Ah, engga. Lupain aja,"

'Naruto, ya? Semoga kita bisa satu sekolah saat SMP nanti' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit.

'Hn? Sejak kapan langit sorenya jadi sebagus ini?'

.

.

.

"KAAAMMUUU!"

Sasuke tersentak lalu menengok ke belakangnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Ini untukmu! _Arigatou_!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang tergerai sambil memberikan _handband_ pada Sasuke lalu berlari dengan susah payah meninggalkan Sasuke agar dapat menyusul teman-temannya.

" _Do-doita..._ " gumam Sasuke pelan sambil menggenggam _handband_ tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

'Jadi, apa yang ia lakukan sampai di panggil ke BK?'

Sasuke bersandar di depan kelasnya sambil membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia sesekali ke arah ruang BK yang tepat berada di samping kelasnya. Ia sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan buku karena sinar matahari yang terik membuat penglihatannya kabur saat seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ keluar dari ruang BK.

" _Mitsuketta..._ " gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **The end?**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yohooo... saya kembali ahahaha XD oke, pertama KIES itu singkatan dari Konoha Inter Elementary School terus KoPS itu Konoha Primary School. Apa bedanya? Sama aja sih, sama-sama SD cuma beda nama -,-)a lanjut kenapa ini pendek banget? Soalnya ini prolog. Jadi, saya mau bikin fic lanjutannya berdasarkan ini tapi dari sudut pandangnya Naruto dulu, baru Sasuke. Kenapa gak Sasuke dulu? Di sini kayanya musatin ke Sasuke. Soalnya, saya maunya Naruto dulu *dilempar*

Terus untuk alurnya itu maju mundur maju cantik yaaa~ tapi buat fic selanjutnya mungkin maju terus~

Lanjut lagi, ini pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan Naruto sebagai cewek. Kenapa gak Sakura aja? Karena Naruto yang menang casting *no* tenang, semua ada perannya masing-masing kok.

Oke, sekian dari saya~ silahkan kritik dan sarannya dengan senang hati saya terima ^-^


End file.
